iceypiefandomcom-20200214-history
Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo (series)
Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo (WIGROMAE) is a creepypasta series written by IceyPie, it was first uploaded on June 8th, 2018 and the second part was uploaded just 20 days later on June 28th. The third and final part was uploaded nearly 7 months later in January 2019. Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo revolves around Tanner, a college student living in Seattle. After Tanner buys an Amazon Echo off of Amazon, he recieves it and starts noticing strange behaviour. Tanner eventually links the strange references that Alexa was making to Malaysia Airlines flight 370, a real plane that disappeared in March of 2014 and has not been found as of now. Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo is the first IceyPie creepypasta to have been in development hell for over 6 months since Part 2's release, and it is well known because of it. The reason for it's hellish development cycle is due to IceyPie recruiting some of his teachers to do voice roles, unfortunately, he did this at a bad time, because it was the last day of that school year. IceyPie had to wait nearly 3 months in order to be able to get the voice recordings, and was delayed as a result. On January 11th, 2019, IceyPie announced on his community tab that he has successfully gotten all of the voice recordings needed from his teachers, and that Part 3's production could continue normally, it released on January 15th, 2019. Development Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo's development began during May of 2018, when IceyPie posted an image of the title of the creepypasta on a word document (at that time titled "Why I threw out my Amazon Echo") stating that it was the next creepypasta to be written by him. Part 1 was uploaded on June 8th, 2018 and Part 2 was released only 20 days later. However, Part 3 required IceyPie to aquire voice recordings, so he decided to offer roles to his Grade 8 homeroom teacher and his Grade 8 L.A. teacher (who previously had a role in Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story as Mr. Brenner). But he did this at a bad time. While they accepted the roles, they had to record the lines in September of that year due to it being a day before the Summer break started. Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo part 3 was delayed as a result. And due to this, IceyPie released Profile Corruption part 1 at the start of the summer break (which was originally supposed to release after WIGROMAE Part 3) so he can hold over his fans while they wait. Due to the abrupt release of Profile Corruption, 3 creepypasta series' were active simultaneously, those creepypastas being Profile Corruption, Why I got rid of my Amazon Echo, and Wii Deleted You: Sam's Story (until Sam's Story ended on July 4th) For unknown reasons, the voice recordings weren't completed until January 11th, 2019, far after September 2018 started. But the series was now able to continue production normally. Part 3 would release just 4 days later on January 15th to an extremely positive reception from fans.